Despite the advance of “wireless” technology, in fact, wires remain an integral part of a home, office, commercial or industrial environment. As a result, there remains a clutter of wires which must be connected to one or more power strips or to one or more combination power strips and surge protectors.
The average user must locate the one or more power strips or the one or more combination power strips and surge protectors in a free standing manner which contributes to the clutter of wires.